Our Opinion: No Wings?
by NinjaInAnImaginaryLondon
Summary: The world-saving buttkicker Maximum Ride strikes back! At what you ask? Fanfiction. All those "No Wings" stories have really ticked her off. The Flock joins the fight to save their wings. Rated T for a kinda graphic death later in the story. Fly on!
1. Discovery of Darkness and Fanfiction?

**Well hello everyone… This is the first chapter of "Our Opinion: No Wings?" I hope you like it… If anyone reads this, that is. Well, here goes nothing. By the way, I don't own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does, and I'm sure Max isn't very happy about that.**

**Anyway, on to the story! Here goes...**

Max POV

I was indeed curious. This "fanfiction dot net" place sounded interesting, if Nudge's description did it justice. I clicked the "Books" link and found Maximum Ride a little ways down the list. This could be fun...

*TWO HOURS (and a package of cookies) LATER*

Oh my God...

Needless to say, I was well and properly downright confused. I didn't know whether this site was my new favorite or least favorite. There were some very well written stories, I had to admit; and all of you out here know just how hard it is to please me. Quite a few stories were romantic ones about me and Fang, some really pretty good and some just... wrong. Sickeningly wrong. The kind of wrong that made me want to be sick and go punch Erasers. But a lot of them were just... and I hesitate to use the word, but they were just cute.

There were a lot where Fang was paired with Lissa the Red Haired Blunder- I mean, Wonder. Honestly. Whose smart idea was that! She was an evil little biiiiiiii... Uh, witch, that was only present for two chapters in the whole series. And then there were the stories where Fang cheated on me for the RHW... and those are just malicious EVIL LITTLE DEVILS THAT SHOULD GO DIE... ah, I'm off topic. Honestly though... There were even stories where I was with Dylan. DYLAN. That little creeper that made Fang leave originally. Thank god my Fang had the proper common sense to come back and beat the crap out of that nasty failure at life, the universe, and everything. I had then balanced my anger out by reading one very well written fanfiction called The 100 Deaths of Dylan. I laughed so hard Iggy could hear me. From the downstairs of my mom's house. _With his headphones on._ It was a great fic; any Dylan hater fic is one I like, and this one... It makes me laugh just thinking about it.

However, there were and still are. Lot of fanfics on the site that really disturb me. Those labeled... Dare I say it...? "All Human."

Really.

WHAT ARE YOU ALL THINKING?

No wings? Does it not click wot you guys that without the whole mutant-bird-wings on the Flock there wouldn't BE a Flock! Turning us all human and sticking us in plotless high school dramas or abusive parent situations or making Fang emo or me emo or normal parent situations... it's just WRONG. It totally defeats the purpose of our very existence! And renaming me "Maxine"? What kind of monsters are you authors?

That's it. I'm protesting, seeing as I have no more large destructive corporation's/evil scientist's butts to kick. I'll get the Flock in on this and we will wreak HAVOC on these stories. Just you watch and wait. You'll all learn not to mess with the indestructible, indescribable, butt-kicker Maximum Ride.

Fang POV

"FANG!" I heard Max call from upstairs. Well, there's no tone of worry in her voice so I just assumed there's nothing wrong. "What is it?" I asked as I entered her mess of a room.

"This. This is what my problem is," she blatantly stated, pointing her finger at a few lines of text on her laptop screen. "It's a site called . It's where a lot of mostly teenagers write stories about their favorite books or movies. So obviously there are some stories centered around my books. But take a look at this story," Max angrily tapped her screen, "What's wrong with it?"

I read the short description. "Max is an ordinary girl, or is she? Her father is abusive and her mother is dead. All seems lost until the normally silent emo boy Fang from her school moves next door... AU! No Wings, All Human."

All Human? No Wings?

I turned my head to check my dark, 14 foot wings. Yep. They were still there... still part of who I am and always will be. "Why are they making us human? Isn't that kind of an oxymoron... I mean really, we're 2% avian. Human 100%? What a waste of Internet space."

Max smiled at me. She always liked it when she was agreed with; and I know recently we hadn't been agreeing on much, so she looked pretty pleased.

"I think we should bring the rest of the Flock in on this. I mean, we have nothing else to fight, right? We need to learn some writing skills anyway. We gotta fight back! This is insanity!" Max exclaimed, her beautiful face showing nothing but determination. I smirked, seeing as I don't smile.

"My thoughts exactly."

**Well? Did you like it? Was it any good? Was the chapter too short? Is this worth continuing? Do I ask too many questions? I hope hope hope hope hope to the skies that you like it. PLEASE review! Reviews make me happy! Ideas for future chapters would be appreciated too, but not necessary. If you bothered to read this story and author's note, thank you thank you!**

_**NinjaInAnImaginaryLondon**_

**P.S. I hope I'm allowed to use that refrence to The 100 Deaths of Dylan in here. I don't want to go breaking rules on my first fic! If I'm breaking a rule could someone tell me please? Thankies!**


	2. Finished Fanfics and an Annoying Birdkid

**A/N- Hey everyone! Well, everyone that bothers to read this, that is. First of all, I'd like to thank my two reviewers, **Booklover72** and** iWant2Believe22** :) They are wonderful people for reviewing. And second of all ….. ON WITH THE STORY! :D Oh and by the way… LET THERE BE FAX! (lolz)**

**P.S Max's thoughts are in Italics and Angel's are in bold. **

_Max POV_

_Ha! I'll teach those idiots not to mess with me! _I thought evilly. _I'm not just some character to throw around and turn into a whining Miss Prissy. I'll show them…_

I had been in my room for the past two hours, not letting anybody in. I think Fang was starting to get a little worried, though. About every ten minutes he would knock on the door saying, "Max… are you okay? Are you going to come out soon?" But you know what? I wasn't coming out. I needed to finish my task first. World domination, you ask? No, not quite. However_, fanfiction_ domination is a whole 'nother ballgame…

Huh. I always wondered why I used that phrase. I didn't even like sports…

Digression.

_I like that word, digression. It's fun to say. Digression, digression… _

Again, I digress.

I continued typing madly on my laptop. I had dictionary dot com open in another window, since we all know none of us in the Flock had a proper education until just recently. Even though my mom was homeschooling all of us, we hadn't really covered spelling very much so my spelling was terrible. I was surprised at how big of a vocabulary I had, though. This brilliant bird-kid brain is partially useful after all, then.

Finally, after another half an hour (according to the amount of times Fang came knocking on my door), the first chapter was done. I realized I was hungry and strangely tired. Who knew something as seemingly simple as writing can take so much out of you?

I half walked, half stumbled down the spacious steps and shuffled into the kitchen_. Mmmm, leftover pizza._ I snagged a piece from the box it was in and went into the living room where the rest of the Flock, including my mom and Mr. Silent, Dark, and Worried were watching TV. Well, everyone but Fang. He had been very protective of and constantly worried about me ever since I witnessed my two loves (well, one true love and one waaaaaay too perfect love) beat the crap out of each other. Actually, I hadn't been bothered by the fighting; I mean, really. I've fought Erasers, Flyboys, M-Geeks, and other mutants. Through those fights I had hardened to the fact that yes, in fights, there would be blood, yelling, and more blood.

Watching Dylan and Fang fight was really kinda fun for me. Because even as much as I thought I hated Fang for leaving, and as much as I thought I now loved Dylan, that was all just one big fat lie. As soon as I saw my dark winged commander-in-chief flying back to Dr. Martinez's house, I knew that he was here to stay and that Dylan, if he had the stupidity to stay, would get his ass handed to him by Fang.

Of course, Dylan had been stupid enough to stay…

Anyway.

When I walked into the living area Fang immediately looked relieved. I was alive and well, eating cold pizza like I always did when I had the chance. Mr. Antisocial was sitting on a pillow on the floor, and he made a slight movement as if to get up, but I was too fast. I sat on his lap, waving my half-eaten pizza in his face. "Well hell_-o_ there! Fancy seeing you here!" I grinned with a totally NOT innocent look.

Fang rolled his eyes. "Well, obviously you're going to see me here, Max. Just in case you weren't sure of that fact, but y'know we do all kinda live here. In the same house…"

Suddenly, my sarcastic reply was lost due to a familiar child's voice in my head.

**He's wishing it were just you and him in the house right now. **

_ANGEL! _I mentally screamed.

**Sorry Max, but the truth's the truth. That's what he's thinking and I know you like the thought.**

_Why, are you reading my mind again or something?_

**No. But I can see from all the way across the room that your face is a very nice looking red color.**

_ANGEL! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

***Sigh* Okay, fine. **

_Angel, I love you and all, but you can be a very annoying lovable child._

**Love you too, Max. So does Fang, by the way ;)**

_And stay out of Fang's head too!_

Angel can be so annoying. And it puzzled me how she could put mental smiley faces after her sentences… but anyway. By now Fang was looking at me quizzically. He probably knew I had been talking to Angel from the faraway look I had in my eyes. I watched interestedly as his eyes suddenly took on that look, and laughed when his cheeks became red too. I guessed that Angel had told him what her and I's mental conversation had been about. This was verified when he grumbled, so low under his breath that I could barely hear him, "Damnable mind reader…"

I smiled. "Don't be mean, Fang. Little children are always obnoxious. It's okay."

He looked at me, a dangerous and rather sexy gleam in his eyes. "Everything is okay when you're here, Max." His tone of voice was completely different from what I knew him to be thinking. And, of course, like always, he leaned in to kiss me. Our lips had barely touched…

… when Iggy started laughing. "Yo, guys, get a room for crying out loud! There's plenty of them in this big house!"

I pulled sharply away from Fang. The only way he could have seen us would have been a mental picture from Angel; I'd have to talk to her later. "Well, Iggy, JUST in case you hadn't noticed, I've already been hiding in my room most of the day. Just be happy I'm here, and shut up while you're at it."

Iggy kept laughing. "You two will be the corruption of the little children! I mean, really! Angel is SEVEN!" he stopped to gasp for air. "Gazzy is eight! Eight! Nudge is only 12, my gosh!" By now Iggy was laughing so badly he was almost falling off the couch he had been sitting on. "And… and Max, if you're going to sit on Fang's lap…" (enter snicker here) "At least do it… where the little children won't see you!"

"Ig! They won't see anything, especially because nothing of that scale will be happening, and besides, everyone except YOU is staring at the TV!"

Cue Nudge. "What was that…? Would you guys shut up? I'm trying to watch American Idol! And I dunno who this guy is singing, but he's hot! So shut up."

Cue Gazzy. "I am NOT a little child, Iggy! Little children aren't partners in crime with another who's point in life is blowing things up! Little kids don't blow stuff up."

That had to be the shortest message I'd heard from Nudge since… well, since she was just a little birdkid. And Gazzy? Normal reaction.

Iggy snickered again. "See look! You're unconsciously making her talk about the American Idol guy being hot, it's all your fault!"

Fang, unhelpfully, stayed quiet and impassive. I rolled my eyes. "I'm rolling my eyes, Iggy you perv." It seems to me that recently, Iggy's new favorite pastime after blowing things up was cracking inappropriate jokes whenever possible, and his favorite ones were the ones aimed at me and Fang. He tried to make one with me and Dylan, but that resulted in Fang tackling Iggy, flying the both of them up on to the roof, and dangling Iggy by one foot over the edge of the roof, threatening to drop him until Iggy took it back.

I love my family. They're so entertaining. Although sometimes I couldn't understand them; like why Iggy thought Fang and I were so funny, but whatever. I'll have to talk to him later, along with Angel.

I checked the time. It had been about two hours since I had posted my fanfiction; I wanted to wait longer but my impatience to see if anybody liked it took over. Detangling myself from Fang's arms (when had they gone around me? I never noticed.) I went upstairs to check my fanfic. Fang followed me, presumably to make sure I didn't lock myself up again. The faint cry from Iggy suggested something different, but that's his perverted problem.

**This chapter is just a filler info chapter and an excuse to let my inner Fax fangirl out. Hope those of you that read this liked it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I live for your reviews! I'll even take flames, just tell me what you think!**

_**NinjaInAnImaginaryLondon**_


End file.
